The invention relates to the storage of excess fastening material in a ratchet or cambuckle tie down system.
Ratchet and cambuckle tie downs are used for securing various types of cargo, usually while in transit. Some examples of what they might tie down include ATV's, Motorcycles, Furniture, Tools, etc.
Standard ratchets generally have two lengths of webbing. A first length of webbing is fixed webbing that is fixedly attached to one end of a ratchet body (i.e., a static webbing). Another length of webbing, referred to herein as dynamic webbing, may be attached to an axle or spool. In turn, the axle or spool is connected to one or more toothed ratchet wheels. Upon engagement of a lever with the toothed wheel and actuation of the lever, the axle or spool is rotated and thus coils the dynamic webbing onto the axle or spool.
With the standard ratchet, when a consumer is done securing the cargo with a tie down, there is an excess of webbing that hangs off the tie down. Loose ends of this excess webbing may flap in the wind during transit, may be noisy, and can cause damage to the vehicle or cargo.
It would be useful to provide a storage device for storing the excess webbing that overcomes one or more of the above shortcomings.